


Scoobies Among the Stars

by MaeveBran



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Twisting The Hellmouth Fic For All
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-01
Updated: 2008-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B:tVS/Stargate drabbles for various character combination prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Auditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia Chase has an audition.

Cordelia Chase practically skipped into the Hyperion Hotel. She had come from an audition for a television series. The producer, Martin Lloyd, had seemed to like her choices in the scene.

She loved being in LA during pilot season. There were plenty of auditions to go around and some of them were unusual. Wormhole Extreme was the most interesting one she had auditioned for. The producer was a weird little bald man, but considering how she spent her nights, weird was relative.

She just knew she could get along with Martin, but the final cast was up to the network.


	2. SGC Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fang Gang is interviewing for a place at the SGC instead of working for Wolfram and Hart. (Set somewhere between Orpheus and Evolution part One for Stargate.)

Some days Daniel regretted being the senior Civilian Scientist at the SGC. Today was one of those days. Instead of translating the latest artifact on his desk, he was conducting orientation interviews with the newest Civilian Scientists to be hired at the SGC.

He looked down at the next file on the pile in front of him: Winifred Burkle, a physicist and rare language expert. She had been working on her PhD when she'd disappeared for five years with no explanation. Daniel wondered what kind of story that might be, and at the odd combination of skills Ms. Burkle possessed. Daniel could tell why she had been hired even aside from the doctorate; Ms. Burkle would fit in both with his department of Archaeology, Anthropology, and Linguistics and in Major Samantha Carter's department of Theoretical Astrophysics.

Daniel shook himself out of his musings and looked up as an SF escorted a skinny slip of a woman with glasses in. He stood as she entered his office and shook her hand. He could see her eyes widen in pure academic pleasure as she studied the artifacts scattered in his office.

Okay, so maybe this administrative stuff wasn't so bad after all.


	3. SGC Orientation II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oz applies for a civilian computer job at the SGC.

Daniel was, for the second day in a row, conducting orientation interviews. The first file on the pile was a Daniel Osbourne, computer specialist. Mr. Osbourne's history the last four years was as spotty as Daniel's, only Mr. Osbourne hadn't been declared dead. He had, however, dropped out of the University of California, Sunnydale and traveled around the world. Osbourne had spent time in Tibet, among other places. The lack of a college degree was disappointing, but considering that Osbourne had been recruited his senior year in high school to work for a major computer software company, that could be overcome.

Daniel looked up from his files to see a short man with wild red hair enter. He was wearing ripped jeans, a t-shirt, and an unbuttoned dress shirt. Daniel reached out and shook the newcomer's hand.

"Mr. Osbourne, please have a seat." Daniel gestured to the chair.

"It's Oz," replied the visitor.

"Well, all right then, Oz, I'm Daniel. It is my pleasure to welcome you to the SGC. Before you begin, let me tell you about some of the weird stuff you may encounter here." Daniel started his welcome speech.

"I'm from Sunnydale. I know weird," Oz replied.


	4. SGC Orientation III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorne gets a new job.

Daniel was relieved to find only one file left on his pile of new civilians to be welcomed to the SGC. But this one was an anomaly; Lorne Pylea was listed as a Civilian Consultant rather than a scientist and his file had no accompanying photo. Daniel was surprised to see a green skinned man enter, to say the least.

"Um, Mr. Pylea," Daniel began.

"I'm simply called Lorne," The green man replied with a great deal of warmth and friendliness.

"Alright Lorne, I'm Daniel," Daniel said. "So what exactly are you expecting to do around here?"

"Well Danny-cakes, I'm here to boost morale." Lorne answered. 

Daniel blanched. "How do you plan to do that?" he asked, trying to get past yet another unwanted nickname.

"By opening a karaoke bar on base. Well, without the alcohol, Dannykins," Lorne answered.

"Why?" Daniel choked out around his embarrassment at the newest nickname.

"I'm a Pylean with the ability to see people's destinies when they sing. So, how about you sing us a song, Danny-boy?" Lorne replied cheerfully.

'Another nickname,' Daniel thought. 'I'm sort of getting used to them. I must be crazy to even consider doing this.' He started singing Abydonian lullabies.


	5. Angry Locals

"Mr. Wyndam-Pryce, what happened this time?" came the business like sounding question from Dr. Carolyn Lam. Wesley could hear the undercurrent of amusement, though, in the good doctor's voice.

"Um, I didn't take Daniel's advice and let Dr. Burkle do the talking. So I angered the locals." Wesley answered as Carolyn flashed the pen light in his eyes.

"So what did these angry locals do?" Carolyn pushed.

"They tied me, naked, by the ankle in the center of the village and played keep away with my clothes just out of reach. After I wrenched my ankle they seemed to deem that appropriate punishment and untied me and gave back my clothing. Dr. Burkle car- helped me back to the gate and here we are." Wesley explained while blushing.

"Well it doesn't look broken. You probably just strained it very badly." Carolyn said as she felt his ankle and then wrapped it with an ace bandage. She got some crutches and handed them to him. "I want you to use these for the next week."

"I will." Wesley promised. He took the crutches and gingerly stood and prepared to leave.

"And next time, Mr. Wyndam-Pryce, I'd follow Dr. Jackson's advice." Carolyn called to his retreating form. He nodded as he left the infirmary.


	6. The Zombie Factor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley gets his first physical from Janet. (Set a couple years before Angry Locals, right after the Fang Gang starts work at the SGC).

"Mr. Wyndham-Pryce, the medical records you brought are most complete. You have had a rough last few years haven't you?" Dr. Janet Fraiser said as she glanced through the file in front of her. She was comparing the file to the man in front of her. "Gunshot to the side two years ago."

"More like two and a half. I took a bullet from a startled and confused cop. He had drawn his weapon on Gunn just because of the color of his skin. I tried to clear up the fact that Gunn wasn't doing anything wrong, but the cop turned to me and shot. In all fairness, the cop was a brainless Zombie," Wesley said evenly. His employment agreement with the SGC stated that the Angel Investigations team would not hide their secrets because they just might help the SGC off world.

"Zombie cops? You have got to be joking." Janet looked at his face. "I guess not."

"Unfortunately. I know the next on your list to ask about is the neck scar. I betrayed Angel for the greater good and got betrayed in return," Wesley said cryptically. "If General Hammond wants more details than that, let him ask."


End file.
